


you're my home

by edgeofgillespie



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Clingy Matteo, Cuddles, Cute, Fluffy, Gentle, M/M, Mornings, clingy david, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofgillespie/pseuds/edgeofgillespie
Summary: David and Matteo being soft sweet boys with some morning cuddles
Relationships: Datteo - Relationship, Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner, davenzi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	you're my home

Matteo groaned loudly as David struggled to get out of his grasp, fingertips pressing hard into the soft skin underneath David's shirt as he attempted to pull him back down onto the mattress and back into his arms. The warmth that his boyfriend emitted was like no other, and with the scent of his coconut shampoo covering the pillows and the taste of mint and smoke from his lips, it made Matteo feel as if he could be in heaven. And, God, he never wanted to come back down to earth.

"Teo, please," David said, his voice pleading as he, too, also was regretting having to leave the bed. "I have to go to work." His shirt - technically Matteo's shirt - had finally slipped its way passed Matteo's fingers as he managed to get out of the bed, and the blonde boy let out another groan, this time much softer. 

David chuckled at his clingy boyfriend and placed his hands on the warm mattress to lean down to give him a kiss. The second that their lips touched, Matteo took this opportunity to throw his arms around David's waist and use all his strength to pull the boy back down onto the bed. 

"I win," Matteo whispered into David's ear, letting out a small yet fully open-mouthed giggle. He gently brushed his fingers through David's hair, hearing David hum in content as he gave in and nuzzled his head into the blonde boys' shoulder. 

"Fine, you win," he murmured back, his lips pressed heavily into the side of Matteo's ribs. The sensation sent shivers down Matteo's spine, and he did his best to not let out another giggle at the feeling of his boyfriend's breath hitting his most ticklish spot. "I’ll text work and tell them I’m sick.”

With his face still mushed into the soft skin of Matteo’s bare torso, David reached behind him to feel around the empty mattress space for his phone. When he had finally secured it, he allowed one eye to open to quickly type out a message to his boss, then threw his phone across the room.

Matteo chuckled. “There, see? Home all day with me.” His smile couldn’t have been broader as he looked down at his boyfriend, his tanned skin soft and kissable, his hair messy and wild, lips plump, and nose piercing twisted from kissing. Matteo was always grateful for David, but it was times like this where he truly did thank everything in the universe that bought this gentle, kind, beautiful boy to him.

“You are my home,” David said sleepily, opening his eye’s softly to peer up at the blonde boy. His dark eyelashes were messy from sleep as they rested above his eyelids, and Matteo honestly thought his heart would explode at that moment.

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, laughing and throwing his head back against the pillow. “You’re so cheesy.”

“And you love it,” David replied with a toothy grin. He reached his hand up to quickly boop Matteo’s nose, narrowly avoiding his boyfriend biting the tip of his finger off before laying his arm across Matteo’s body and lacing their fingers together.

“Bastard,” Matteo laughed. He picked up their intertwined hands to examine them and how they perfectly fit together, then ran his thumb across the tips of David’s fingers before pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. He wouldn’t give David the satisfaction of telling him this, but this moment was everything Matteo could have ever wished for.

He continued playing with David’s fingers, running his thumb across his wrist and kissing each knuckle as the other boy launched into his own conversation about what he was meant to be doing at his film internship today and what he would be missing out on – no doubt to make Matteo feel guilty. Matteo chuckled and nodded along, listening to each word that came out of his boyfriend's mouth and interrupting him to poke at his sides when he got cheeky.

And after David had finished rambling on about his internship, Matteo squeezed his hand tightly and whispered, “You’re my home too.”


End file.
